


Take a Break(From That Stupid Game)

by Vivalaaldalome



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Games, Gen, Genderfluid Character, that would be Lafayette obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalaaldalome/pseuds/Vivalaaldalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happened when Jefferson dared the Hamilsquad to play Five Nights at Freddy's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break(From That Stupid Game)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Clxarke, who helped me organize the plot and edited this story. Thank You! <3

Lafayette and Mulligan were baking when they heard it. A loud string of expletives followed by a crash from the bedroom down the hall. They shared a look of concern before bolting down the hallway and bursting into John and Alex’s shared dorm.

“Are you guys ok—? What the hell?” Mulligan marveled as he took in the scene.

Alex was on his bed, surrounded by books (as per usual). John on the other hand was sprawled out on the floor next to a fallen chair. Both men were laughing hysterically.

“What is going on vous imbéciles? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé?” Lafayette leaned over John to look at the laptop which Alexander had gestured to. “Five Nights at Freddy’s? Who is Freddy? Is he the one eyed bear?”

“Wait, you’re playing Five Nights?” Mulligan squinted at his dorm mates. “But I thought that ‘ _videogames are a waste of valuable time and a distraction from the real problems in the world_ ’?”

“That is absolutely true,” Commended Alex, seeming to have recovered from his hysterics. John remained on the floor scrolling through his phone. “but I also _strongly_ believe that Jefferson’s attitude is a serious problem, like last week at Debate Club he-”

“Thomas made a bet on Twitter that we couldn’t beat the game.” John interrupted Alex’s (doubtlessly windless) explanation, in exchange for his own; offering Mulligan and Lafayette his phone.

 

**@TJeffers(wag)on: Just beat five nights at freddy’s. Hey @A_Ham think you guys in dorm 1776 can do it too? #gamemaster**

 

“He is very, ah, what is your word... Idiotic?” Lafayette turned back to the computer as Alex offered a nod of agreement at the word choice. “Still, no one has told me the point of this game. Explain.” They glanced at their friends, their eyes light with challenge. “Teach me to play and I will win for you, quelqu'un doit mettre Jefferson à sa place”

“That won’t be necessary, Laf.” Hercules crowed proudly, “I’ve got this— but feel free to watch and learn.” Hercules picked up the fallen chair and restarted the game as John flopped down on the bed, next to Alex, to watch. Lafayette hovered slightly behind Mulligan, watching his hands and the screen intently to learn the controls.

“Why would someone need to watch the robots at night? Is someone going to steal them? I do not understand...”

Hercules waved a hand to the side dismissively. “Shh, Laf. Just go with it.”

Lafayette sighed, their eyes finding the ceiling. “Americans...”

Twenty minutes later Mulligan had made it to level four and his three spectators were becoming impatient.

“See I can never get past night four. The battery always dies then— Boom! I’m dead!” John whispered, or, at least, used the breathy voice associated with a whisper with twice the volume.

“What do you mean ‘Boom!’? If the animaux we saw gets into the room, do they explode?”

“No, if they get in the room we _die_. Now, tell me if you see the stupid rabbit on the cameras. It’s five o’clock and I’m running out of battery.”

“You sound stressed Herc.” Alex joked.

“Shut _up_ . I’m doing this for _your_ stupid challenge with— HOLY SHIT!” Hercules jumped up out of his seat as the rabbit tore him apart on screen. “We… We left those cookies in the oven, right Laf? I’m, uh, going to go get those. You guys have fun. Screw you Alex, stop laughing!”

“This is the big deal? You all run like petite chats because of some blood splatters? You are hopeless.” Lafayette sat down and restarted the game just as the Schyler trio poked their heads in.

“Hey, we heard a yell and Hercules won’t say what happened. He’s just making cookies in the most… Aggressive way possible? If that’s a thing you can do?” Angelica looked over at Lafayette. “Wait, are you playing Five Nights at Freddy’s?”

“Yes, they are.” Alex answered. “Did you see Jefferson’s tweet? That stuck up, arrogant, spoiled brat—” He ended his thread of insults when Laf sent him a pointed look, telling him to get to the point. “Thinks he’s so much better than us; Ha! Just you wait!”

“Didn’t you see our reply, though?” Eliza sat down on the empty bed. “We beat the game an hour ago.”

Alex’s mouth fell open in surprise. He quickly unlocked his phone before scrolling down to Thomas’ tweet. Sure enough, there the Schyler sisters reply; a picture of the finished game screen and two middle fingers in front.

“Hey, where’s Peggy?” John asked, noticing the missing hand.

“Apparently my heart is ‘too pure’ and playing would ‘destroy my innocence” Peggy huffed from the doorway, cookie in hand. “I’m only a year younger than you, Eliza! It doesn’t make sense!” With that she turned away, presumably to go mope with Hercules.

“We should probably go apologize” Eliza suggested slowly, a smirk still on her lips.

“Or,” said Angelica, “we could go steal some of Mulligans cookies and watch Netflix?”

“Sounds good to me. Goodnight!” The two sisters left the room giggling; running as Hercules yelled that cookies were not for _meanies_.

“Fini” Lafayette exclaimed triumphantly from their seat at the desk.

“What? seriously? You beat it your _first try_?” John jumped up to look as Lafayette snapped a picture on their phone.

“Oui, je gagne. Alexander, I believe it is your turn mon petite lion.”

“Indeed it is! Time to shove this challenge back in Jefferson’s face!... John, can you teach me the controls?”

 

**@TheBestBaguette: @TJeffers(wag)on, it seems I have completed your little challenge, do I win a prize? Only @A_Ham remains to try and best you**

 

**@TJeffers(wag)on; @TheBestBaguette Congratulations, but I see that @A_Burr has yet to respond, he is in your dorm, non?**

 

**@A_Burr: @TJeffers(wag)on @TheBestBaguette I have no interest in your childish bets. I’m far too busy doing things that actually matter.**

  


“I Don’t get it! Lafayette won on their first try! I’ve been playing for an hour and I keep getting killed by this damn duck on night three!”

“Well, I keep telling you to save the battery power!”

“Easy for you to say, John! You’re not being hunted by demonic robots!”

“C’est un jeu mon petite lion, tu vas bien”

The only reply from Alex was a grunt and the clicking keyboard as he tried the level yet again. After another hour or so Lafayette rose from their seat on Alex’s bed.

“Well mon amis, I have a nine o’clock class tomorrow and must be getting some sleep. Bon nuit.”

“Goodnight Lafayette.” John replied, Alex grunted again in response.

“Alex, it is two-thirty a.m., don’t you think you should get some rest?” John asked, while cleaning off his bed.

“In a minute. I’m on level five! I’m so close! It’ll only take a moment.”

John debated arguing, but decided against it. Alex could finish the game, or if not John’s laptop should die in about an hour. Either way he’d be in bed soon. “Ok Alex, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, John.”

It was nearing four a.m. when Alexander finally beat that godforsaken game. He quickly took a picture and tagged Jefferson, deciding against a snarky caption for now— he could do that in person. For the moment, he needed to sleep.

After turning off John’s computer and plugging it in to charge, Alex went to climb in bed, only to notice how dark his room actually was. The hallway was pitch black and someone had turned off the bathroom light. There was a creak as some pipes settled and Alex’s hair stood on end. Alex could hear John’s slow breathing, which, while usually calming, was not helping his jumpy state.

“John” No reply. “John!”

“Huh? Alex are you ok? Christ, what time is it?”

“Can sleep together?”

“Um, _Excuse me_?”

“Not like that, _God_ . Can I sleep in your bed? With you? I’m… I’m scared.” Alex was glad the dark hid his embarrassment. He was nineteen and scared by a video game. He had survived a _hurricane_ for god’s sake. Nothing should scare him anymore, especially not a _game_.

“Uh, sure, I guess. I’ll scoot over.” As strange and amusing the request was, John wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to be close to Alexander.

“Thank you.” Alex said as he crawled under the covers; it was then that he heard movement in the kitchen. He froze in place. “What was that?” Alex shrunk under the blanket, just his face peeking out.

“Probably someone getting a drink.” John replied in an effort to calm Alex down. “But I’ll go check for you.” Alex nearly whispered a _thank you_ , but stopped to preserve his dignity. It went unsaid.

John wandered into the dark living area before turning on the light, and coming face to face with Aaron Burr.

“Uh, hi”

 _Very eloquent for the man with a silver tongue,_ John thought.

“Hi, sorry, Burr, I just came to get some, um, water. What are you doing up so late?” Burr was usually in bed before the rest of campus, and he certainly didn’t look like he had gotten any sleep yet.

“Just finishing up some work. I have a paper due for Washington tomorrow. Came for a drink too. Goodnight.” With that Burr retreated back to his room, leaving John in the kitchen confused. He had Washington’s class with Burr, as did the rest of the dorm. They didn’t have a paper due tomorrow. Maybe it was extra credit? John shrugged before slipping back into bed, where Alexander was fast asleep. Before laying back down, John checked his phone; at the top of his Twitter feed was a photo, posted by none other than @A_Burr.

 

 **@A_Burr: @TJeffers(wag)on** [ **http://popoptiq.wpengine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/steamworkshop.png** ](http://popoptiq.wpengine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/steamworkshop.png)

 

John set his phone back on the nightstand before drifting off happily next to Alexander, soothed by the knowledge that even Burr couldn’t resist a little fun every once in awhile.


End file.
